Waking the Dragon
by snowangel66
Summary: Visenya was born the Princess who was promised, raised by her queensguard and her grandmother she ready to fight her way home to reunite with extended family. Kissed by smoke and Mother of Dragons she will bring forth the rebirth of the Valyrian legacy.With tragedy in her blood she will sing a song of ice and fire. AU no Dany. Female Jon. Pairing undecided. Will mix book and show.
1. Prologue

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is an AU take on Game of thrones if Fem. Jon took Daenerys role in the TV series but with changes. This will combined elements of the book and TV series. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor do I make any money from this.**_

_**Updated 9/27**_

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

**_Dragonstone_**

**"LYANNA" "LYANNA"**screamed Ned running up the beach of Dragonstone, the Castle of the now once great House Targaryen. He reached the long stair way leading up to dragon statue guarded gate trying to reach his sister.

**"Lyanna!"** Ned yelled running through the winding corridors before he ran into a dornish women turning the corner.

**"She's this way milord"** Wylla grabbed his arm and pulled him toward Lyanna's bed chamber. The room was decorated in typical Targaryen fashion but the stand out piece was a portrait of Lyanna with a winter rose crown. The room smelled of roses and death.

Ned had to pull his eyes away from the portrait and walked over to the bed. He knelt down brushing Lyanna's raven hair out of face as she took shallow breathes. He looks over body, hair limp and soaked with sweat. Her body shivering despite the natural heat in the castle and being covered with blankets.

**"Ned, you came. I prayed you would"**Lyanna whispered clasping his hands.

**"I missed you, big brother"** she said gazing up his face tears running down her pale face.

**"I've missed you too"** Ned choked back the sobs. **"I'm so sorry. I failed you. I was suppose to protect you and look where it got you"**

**" I did this Ned. I wanted to have a choice in my future, to be brave. But, all I've done is cause death and destruction upon our pack."**

**"You are brave"**

**"I'm not."** Ned lifts his hand from her stomach. Blood covering it and seeping on to the floor in a puddle.**"I don't want to die."**

**"Shh, Your not going to die"** he said **"get her some water, is there a maester ?"** he looked at Wylla.

**"Ned, Please listen to me."** Lyanna pulled him down to whisper in his ear. Hearing men running in the corridor.

**"If Robert finds out, he'll kill her, you know he will. You have to protect her Ned. Promise me. Promise me Ned that you will protect Lyarra."**

Ned nodded **"Where is she?"**

**"With her Grandmother and cousin"**

**" Is that where Dayne and the rest of the kingsguard are? They should have stayed with you and got you help."** Ned raising his voice.

**" They are doing there duty. I told them to leave. They have to protect Lyarra. They wouldn't be able to do anything for me."**

**"Lord Stark"** Stannis voice said outside the door, trying to open the door. **"Stark let us in. Who is in there?"** he shook the door more.

Ned looked from the door to Lyanna. Her eyes closed and her breathe slowing.

**"Wylla throw the portrait in the fire, quickly"**

**"Lyanna, it's OK help is here. We'll get a maester."**

**"Goodbye, Big Brother"** She whispered as her hands went limp slipping from around his.

**"Lya,lya. NO!"** Ned said sobbing over his dead sister's body. While Wylla opened the door and Stannis moved into the room behind Ned.

* * *

**_On ship in the Narrow Sea_**

_A great ship sails across the narrow sea on the way to Braavos. The seas are are at peace, and breeze swaying the ship like a sleeping baby._

**"She's a quiet little princess isn't she?"** Former Queen regent Rhaella said quietly walking up behind Ser Arthur Dayne. In his arms the beautiful newborn princess sleeping. Her hair a silver color and her skin as pale as snow.

**"Little Lyarra is so much like her Father. I wonder how much? or should we start preparing for her wolf's blood to appear once she can stay awake."** Arthur whispered looking down at her before turning to the Queen.

**"Visenya"** Rhaella said looking out over The Narrow Sea. **"Her name is Visenya Targaryen, second of her Name"**

**"But, Princess Lyanna named her..." " And my son married her and added to the end of the Targaryen reign for his Visenya. So we will call her that."** She responded gripping the ships banister tightly. A slight down frown on her face and her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Arthur looked away from her and back down to Lyarra, no Visenya. **"Of course, my Queen".**

* * *

**_Winterfell_**

**"The Father, The Mother, The Maiden, The Crone, The Warrior, The Smith and The Stranger" **Young Catelyn Stark, formerly of House Tully chanted as she made her prayer wheel in a chair next to her 3 month old son's crib. Little Robb sleeping peacefully with his little fists next to his curly crown of red hair.

She prayed for the safe return of her Husband and her good sister. It had been a year since had seen her husband and left behind in the frozen north alone.

**Knock. Knock**

She turned to the door, **"You may enter"**. A servant opened the door and whispered **"Riders approach, my Lady. The guards say it is Lord Stark."** Catelyn shot up out of her chair clutching her prayer wheel into her chest.

**"Thank the gods"** she said **"I'll be down in a moment have the servants begin preparing a meal and bath for him quickly."** She put the wheel down on her chair and went to gather clothes to dress Robb in so he could meet his father.

* * *

**_King's Landing_**

**"You are the most beautiful Queen, the Seven Kingdoms have ever seen, my Lady"** Cersei's handmaid gushed as she starts fixing the wedding gown as Cersei looked int the 3 paneled mirror. **"You and King Robert will have the most beautiful babies, too".**

Cersei glanced over her lovely golden curls pinned up to have a crown placed on it. Her hands smoothing down the front of her dress. Taking in the sight with a smile on her face. All her dreams were coming true she was becoming Queen and her beloved brother Jaime staying with her as a Kingsguard.

_If only Rhaegar hadn't been seduced by that wolf whore. I would be marrying my Silver Prince instead of Robert Baratheon. Though at least he is handsome and a war hero._ Cersei giggled her inner monologue.

**"It's time to go to the Great Sept, my Lady"**

_Your Queen_

**_Hours Later in the Red _****_Keep_**

**SLAM.**

The bedroom door hit the wall as King Robert drunkenly staggered in shirtless and trouser button opened. Cersei laid out on the bed naked her golden hair fanning out over the black bed sheets. He yanked off his boots then his pants before lumbering over her body. His breath smelling wretched and his body hairy he spread her legs, kissing her neck and breasts before he penetrated her with a deep thrust. Cersei's face twitched in pain before she smoothed out into a smile.

**"Slow down no need to rush"** She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck sliding her hands through his pitch black mane.

Robert paid her no mind and continue to thrust trying to reach his pleasure. As it got near he slid his face into her neck and whispered.

**"Lyanna."**

He released his seed into her before rolling off to the side of the bed, fast asleep. His snore cutting the the silence on the night.

Cersei looked over at him, her blood boiling washing away her temporary heartbreak caused by his beloved Lyanna. She swore he would regret ever even thinking of that Wolf Whore. His crown bought and paid for by her body. She covered up and turned away from him.

* * *

_"Queen you shall be... until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear."_


	2. Blood and Fire

_**Author's Note: I went back and updated the prologue to fix some minor mistakes and added a few things, so check that out. Also, I have a poll on my profile to vote who you think Visenya's love ****interest**** should be.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of thrones nor the books.**_

_**This is my pinterest mood board for the story. This includes ****inspiration or**__** ideas ****for the**** future of the story and outfits you can imagine the characters wearing.**_

LadyRadioGaga/valar-morghulis/waking-the-dragon/

_**Text:**_

_"Foreign Language"_

**"Talking, Sounds"**

**Chapter Two: Blood and Fire**

* * *

**_5 yrs_**_** later**_

**_In Braavos across the Narrow Sea _**

**"Grandmother,what was Summerhall like?"** Princess Visenya, age 5, asked her beloved grandmother.

They were sitting under the lemon tree in the courtyard at Ser Willem Darry's estate together going over the history of House Targaryen. Visenya was a quiet child preferring her books or Harp to running outside. Though if offered the chance to watch her guards Ser Arthur and Ser Gerold Hightower spar she wouldn't say no. A lite breeze pushed her gray hair in to her face covering her dark violet eyes.

**"Why do you ask, my dear"** Rhaella answered sewing Viserys's new trousers as he had hit another growth spurt as puberty was about to hit.

**"Arthur told me about Father loving the castle and how he was born there. Do you think I'll ever see it or Dragonstone?"**

**"I know you just have to wait till your older"**

Visenya bit her lip and looked down at her before asking **"Do you think I'll see Winterfell?"** in a hushed whisper, hoping not to upset Rhaella. Rhaella didn't hold a grudge against the North but she didn't approve of Rhaegar's dereliction of always said Love is the death of duty as she had been told by her uncle Aemon.

Rhaella looked up to see Visenya hiding her face and a sad smile graced her face** "I think it will be the first keep you'll see in Westeros if your Uncle has any say in it."**

**"I wish I could write him."** Visenya said with a sad smile.**"Arthur told me that Aunt Catelyn just had a baby girl named Sansa. She has red hair like her mother. Do you think its similar to the weirwood tree in their godswood? I wonder what it really looks like. I read in a book that they say its its pale white and some have faces carved into the bark in the shape of a face. They are called heart trees."** Visenya expressed passionately. She loved reading and frequently begged for books about various subjects, her favorites were about The North and Valyria to no ones surprise.

**"Yes, yes"** Rhaella laughed.

**"Have I ever told you about what people would use to say about said I had swallowed books and a candle because your father loved to read so much. You remind me so much of him."** Rhaella smiled fondly at Visenya.

**"What about my mother, what do you think we share in common? Arthur said she was in a tourney before, that that was what caused father and her to meet."** she asked with wonder.

**"I don't know much about her truthfully. However, she used to be called The She-wolf of the north and your father gave her a crown of winter roses at the Tourney of Harrenhal." **Rhaella said in thought before turning back to her sewing. **"Though I was not at the tourney to see this happen, everyone who was couldn't stop talking about it."**

**"I wonder..."** Visenya thought aloud.

**"Little Dragon!"** Ser Arthur called as walked into the courtyard with Ser Gerold Hightower by his side, taking respite under the shade of the lemon tree. His brown hair needing a trim soon as it was growing passed his ears. He was dressed in light armor and Dawn strapped to his back.

**"Look what we found for you"** He said as he held his hands behind his back.

**Squeak Squeak**

Visenya's eyes grew wide with the sound.

**"What is it? What is it!"** She jumped up and ran to him stopping a few feet away.

He moves his hands from behind him to show her a small grayish Lemur with giant purple eyes.

**"It looks like me.**" Visenya gasped with wonder and awe.

**"Its a Little Valyrian just like you."** The joke made Visenya giggle.

**"They're native to the forest in Qohor. The trader has been domesticated some of them for pets."** Arthur said sweetly as he smiled at his adorable princess.

**"I love it!"** Visenya gleefully says reached out to hold it with eager hands.

**"Arthur."** Rhaella had stood up and moved toward the knights and her granddaughter with great grace but an air of displeasure. She had a disappointed expression.

**"It's not appropriate pet for a Princess nor is it the time for such a pet." **She continued. Visenya lost her smile and put down her hands. But Arthur gave her the lemur to play with anyways which made put her smile back on her cute little face.

**"May we have a talk over here Your Grace."** Arthur said moving out of earshot of Visenya while Gerold stay with her and played with her new pet.

**"Arthur what is there to speak about. You should not have gotten her such a gift."** Queen Rhaella said in response.

**"I know you think so but let me explain. I was on my way back from taking care of that band of thieves down by the docks, where I saw this little guy and I thought 'Rhaenys would have wanted it as a companion to Balerion. And since Visenya will never meet her half-siblings due to the Lannisters and King Aerys, I thought this would help give her a connection to her."** He said looking back over at Visenya who had the little lemur crawling in her hair and Gerold trying to help keep the lemur from messing it up to much.

**"Look at her. She deserves every happiness she can get, and I will make sure she always has that smile and glow about her till I die."** he continued.

**"I understand but what if something goes wrong? What if she gets sick again or the Lemur does? What about when it dies or runs away?"** She questioned.

**"The Dealer said its been around children and none have gotten sick. We just have to make sure we keep it clean?" **Arthur says trying to defend his choices all he wants is to make Visenya's life better in the situation that they are in.

**"Sigh, well I want her to be happy to Arthur but we have to think rationally and be on the same page when it comes to making decisions, okay. But, she can keep it but it's both of your responsibility."**

**"Of course"** He replied smiling happy that the Queen is going to let the little Princess keep the lemur.

**"Our Little Dragon"** Arthur called out.

Gerold,Visenya and the lemur looked over at Arthur's loud call.

**"The Queen said you can keep her as long as we take good care of it"**

Visenya smiled wide and cheered.**"What should I call you?" **Visenya pondered in thought for a name for her new friend and pet.**" The dealer said it's a girl." **Arthur added to help her come up with a name that fit the female lemur.

**"How about Valyria, after our homeland" **As she settled on a name for the little lemur.

**"That's a wonderful name you have pick for her, my sweet Valyria welcome to the family" **Rhaella said smiling at her granddaughter and her new pet.

* * *

**_3 years later - Ser Darry's Estate-Braavos_**

_Down in the courtyard Viserys and Ser Gerold spared under a blazing sun. Visenya watched from a low hanging tree branch of the lemon tree, with Valyria sitting in her lap munching on a treat. Arthur was leaning against the tree peeling a blood orange as he watched the Young King and the Lord Commander._

**"Spread your feet more, your to unbalanced"** Ser Gerold said circling Viserys with his training sword up.

Viserys spread his feet more, sweat dripping from his brow. His skinny arms lightly trembling from the strain of holding his training sword.

**"I am, when are you going to attack. I'm not stupid. Attack!"** Viserys replied his voice taking an arrogant tone as usual.

Arthur looked up at Visenya rolling his eyes. Visenya giggled behind her hand so not to gain Viserys attention and wrath. Her relationship with her uncle neutral at best since he mostly ignored her unless he was upset.

Gerold lightly swung at Viserys sword as Viserys moved to a defensive stance and their swords met and Viserys's sword fell out of his hands into the grass.

**"You swung to hard. Your suppose to be training me, not maiming your King."** Viserys cried grabbing his hand.**"I could have you executed for attacking your King."**

**"I apologize my King".** Gerold answered bowing.**"I'll be more gentle next time,Your Grace"**

**"I'll allow you this one chance since you are my most loyal knight. But there won't be another"**

**"Lord Commander, why don't I take a turn practicing with the King. Take a rest out of the sun now."** Arthur asked moving toward the pair.

**"A break wouldn't be remiss"** Gerold answered back, moving to the shade.

Arthur got into stance, while Viserys picked up his sword.

**"Go ahead and attack me, your Grace"** Arthur said.

**"That is better."** Viserys said while he began swinging at Arthur. Arthur dodge every swing, the frustration beginning to show on Viserys face with each miss.

**"Don't worry my King as you grow stronger and faster you'll be able to land a strike. You just need to build it up."** Arthur said trying to soothe Viserys , this had the opposite affect and merely sparked the fire in his eyes. Viserys threw his sword at Arthur's head.

**"Arthur!"** Visenya screamed jumping down from the tree. Gerold moved toward the pair. Arthur ducked down but the sword hit his brow breaking skin. Blood began running down the side of his face.

**"Viserys!"** Rhaella yelled as her and Ser Darry walked outside. **"That is not how you treat someone especially your Kingsguard. Apologize and go straight to your room. I'll be up in a minute to speak to you."**

Viserys scowled over at Arthur who had Visenya pressing he dress sleeve to the cut to stop the bleeding.

He said **"No!"** and stomped off to his room.

Rhaella sighed and moved over to Arthur. **"Get some bandages and bring them here before getting a healer"** she commanded a nearby servant girl as she too moved to the group.

**"Arthur are you okay? Visenya let me see the wound"** Rhaella said. Visenya did so and started sniffling, trying to hold her tears in.

**"Don't worry, My Queen. It's just a little scratch. Most head wounds always bleed a lot no matter what."** Arthur putting a smile on his face so that Visenya would calm down.

**"It doesn't look deep."** she said taking the bandages from the servant pressing them to the wound. **"I'll talk to him."**

**"Arthur"** Visenya said has she grabbed him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

**"It's okay, little dragon. He didn't hurt me."** He said gently down at her. Her dark violet eyes turning a darker shade of indigo with tears in her eyes. Her face slightly flushed. Rhaella stepped back as a trusted healer enter the courtyard with Ser Darry and the servant.

**"I'm going to check on and talk to Viserys."** Rhaella said moving to the inside of the house.

Arthur and Gerold shared a look before turning to the healer. Gerold gently pulled Visenya back to give the men space. He curled his arms around the princess that was his granddaughter in his eyes.

**"It'll be okay Princess, let's give them some space." **He whispered into her ear. Valyria climbing up her shoulder and cuddle under her ear in support, sensing her owners distress. Visenya nodded swallowing her hiccups.

The healer looked over the wound and secured a new clean bandage over the wound._"He will be fine. Just make sure to check on him while he sleeps."_ he said. Before gathering the little bit of supplies he brought and moved to exit the estate with Ser Darry.

**"Let's get the princess to bed, a nap will help calm her down."** Gerold said picking her up. Visenya laid her head on his shoulder when Valyria jumped onto Arthur. They moved up the staircase in the house to head to her room. They walked inside and set her down on the bed and covered her up with a lite blanket. Valyria jumped off Arthur and curled up against her belly.

Arthur lent down down to kiss her head **"Take a nap, we'll be downstairs if you need us."** Visenya nodded her eyes getting heavy from all her tears.

They moved back toward the door gently closing before moving back downstairs.

**"His bouts of anger are happening more and more. Soon he might become violent toward Visenya"** Arthur whisper so as to not be overheard. Willem and Gerold stoically took in his words

**"What can we do? We've tried everything possible to make sure he isn't a second Mad King but nothing is sticking. Queen Rhaella is trying her best but he is just getting spoiled and entitled. His anger rules him."** Gerold replied

**"Maybe the news that we are taking steps to return home will calm him down"** Willem said. The former Master of Arms said crossing his arms.

**"What do you mean?"** Gerold questioned.

**"Her majesty and myself just returned from meeting with Prince Oberyn at a tavern."**

**"Why would he meet with us? Dorne didn't want anything to with us since the deaths of Elia and her children."** Arthur said a scowl on he face. He was childhood friends with the Prince since their sisters were close.

**"To arrange the betrothal of King Viserys and Princess Arianne." **This statement shocked both Gerold and Arthur.

**"Why weren't we told?" **Gerold replied.

**"Queen Rhaella decided that with the Viper's temper that this conversation might not go well, so better to say nothing till we heard what he had to say."**

**"When are you going to tell him?" **Gerold looked at Willem. **"Her Majesty want to wait till he was a little older."**

**"Well..." **

**Thump thump SLAM**

**"What was that?" **Arthur said as all three moved to look at the front door.

Rhaella moved down the stairs. **"Viserys has run away. Go after him." **Arthur and Gerold moved toward the red door** "Willem stay here with the Queen and Princess. We'll return the King quickly." **Gerold commanded.

**"Of course, count on me" **Willem said moving to comfort the Queen.

* * *

Arthur and Gerold moved swiftly through the street quietly as it was getting close to sunset. They looked down alleys and the selling stalls since the King loved to buy things.

**"I don't see him. Where could he be?"** Arthur said as the circled the market. **"Do you think we should move toward the dock or ...?"** he continued.

_"Are you looking for someone" _a young girl working at a jewelry stand asked.

_"Yes, we are looking for a young man with sliver blonde hair. He would have run through here in the last few minutes. Did you see him?" _Arthur questioned her.

She smiled showing her gaped teeth _"It'll cost you"_ she said holding out her hand.

Arthur and Gerold looked at each other and Gerold pulled out a silver coin with the Titan of Braavos on it.

_"A silver if you tell us"_ Arthur said.

_"He went to that tavern by The Poetess's place." _she said pointing further down the street. Gerold handed her the coin as they both took the time they reached the tavern Viserys was thrown out on his face. His face red in humiliation and drunken flush.

**"You'll regret this I'm the king of Westeros"** he slurred falling back to his butt.

Arthur grabbed him by his shirt. **" Have you been spouting that out for everyone to here? Your putting us all in danger!"** he yelled.

**"We have to get back and check on the Queen and Princess."** Arthur said. As Gerold took the king from him and hoisted him over his shoulder.**"Let's move".**

They raced back to the estate just in time to see it shrouded in flames. The fire roaring with life.

**"Visenya!""Rhaella!"** Gerold and Arthur screamed. Gerold put Viserys down on the ground moved to go with Arthur into the house. "**No stay with the King. I'll go get the ladies and Willem."**

He raced into the flames yelling their names. He moved into the staircase and saw Willem's body at the bottom a knife in his chest. Arthur swallowed and moved over his body heading upstairs. **"My Queen!" "Visenya!" **

**THUMP**

Arthur turned to Visenya room and moved to the door. He had to slam his shoulder into the door to move it. A trunk had been shoved in front of it on the inside.** "Visenya open up it's Arthur. Hurry!"**

He moved inside with another shove. He looked around the room everything was a flame. He looked under the bed and saw Visenya curled under it.** "Visenya come out hurry!" "ARTHUR!" **she screamed crawling out. He swept her up looking her over but there was no signs of burns or blood.

**"Are you okay?" **he questioned lifting her up into his arms. Her face covered in dry tears.** "Some men came and they killed Ser Darry. Grandmother yelled at me to hide so I did but, but..."**

**"But what?"**

**"I heard scream. Is she dead, did she die?"**

**"It'll be okay let me take to Gerold okay." **He moved out of the room swiftly exiting the house.

**"Arthur!"** Gerold exclaimed.**"Where's Willem and the Queen?"** he questioned.

**"Darry is dead but I'm heading back in to find the Queen."** Arthur turned back into the house when suddenly parts of the house started collapsing.

Gerold pulled him back. **"We have to go, It's not safe to linger and you can't get back inside."**Arthur opened his mouth to protest **"Think about the children, they need both of us." **Arthur looked at the house, the home they've lived in for 8 years collapsing on it shelf.** "Your right. Let's go"**

They gathered up the children and moved away from the house as a crowd was starting to form. Arthur wrapped his cloak around the Princess as Gerold picked up Viserys, as they moved through the crowd.

* * *

_Long live The Queen_

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading the second chapter to Waking the Dragon **_

_**The end left a big question unanswered : WHO ATTACKED AND KILL SER DARRY AND THE QUEEN? Let me know what you think. comment,like, follow to see more.**_


	3. Winter is coming

**Author's Note: Thank you all for following this story and those who Favorited it as well. It means a lot to me since this is the first fan-fiction I've ever written. Next, Starting with this chapter we will start following the show. Also, Visenya's dragons are going to be different than Daenerys's .So let me know what you think in the comments.**

**Speaking/Sound**

_Foreign Language_

_Thinking_

Chapter 3:

* * *

**17 Years after Robert's Rebellion**

**Pentos across the Narrow ****Sea**

Visenya looks from the balcony of Illyrio Mopatis's manor. A young woman of 17 graceful and regal. Her grey hair laying down her pale back in gentle waves down to her waist.Valyrian eyes shimmering in the sunlight. She looks at the sea longing continually for home and peace. The losses and deaths weighing heavily on her shoulders.

_Grandmother, Ser Willem Darry, Valyria. Fire and Death. Mother and Father, Step Mother Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon. Her family ripped away by the Game of Thrones._

**"Visenya!"** Viserys call for her pulling attention from the past to her present. Pulled from her thoughts she turned away from the balcony and her melancholy thoughts to move inside. Viserys rushes into the bathing chamber with a lavender dress made of sheer fabric.

**"There's the bride to be! Look at this gift from Illyrio. A beautiful dress for a beautiful Princess. Touch it the fabric. Isn't he so Gracious?" **Viserys grinning looking youthful despite the years of stress and humiliation he's suffered. The beginning of his destiny with reach.

**"He has never asked us for anything even though we have stayed here for over a year now." **She replied demurely. She stood straight with her head slightly lowered. Knowing Viserys expectations of perfection and and her tirelessly trying to achieve them. He was always punishing for little things.

**"He's no fool. Illyrio knows I won't forget my friends when I come into my throne. Stand straighter. Let me see." **Viserys pulls off her light pink gown. It fell off her body hitting the floor. Visenya hated when he did this, inspecting her like an animal up for auction. She wished Arthur was here protecting her.

**"You have a women's body now."** Stroking her breasts moving up towards her face. Visenya's face betrays none of her discomfort. Knowing that if he sees disobedience or defiance he would let his displeasure will be known violently.

**"I need you to be perfect today. Can you do that for me? You don't want to wake the dragon, do you?" **a sadistic smile on his face. She knows what must happen if they ever what to go home. Duty demands it. Her grandmother put up with Aerys and lived to be happy, why shouldn't she be able to do so too.

**"No" **Viserys smiled kissing her head. His brotherly affection showing up as often as rain graces Essos.

**"When they write the history of my reign, they will say it began today, My sweet Niece." **He said leaving the bathing chamber. His confidence pouring out of him with his strut.

Visenya frowned and moved into the deep bath. The water steaming hot in the giant tub. The water crystal clear in contrast with the red toned brick of the tub. Her maid made move to stop her, raising her hand out to warn her.

**"My lady it's to hot"** Visenya ignored her moved completely into the water. Her pale skin stayed pale despite the heat and her hair darkening as it touched the water. She tried to relax into the warm embrace of the bath.

_Soon, we will all be home._ Visenya thought dunking her body fully under water.

* * *

Illyrio, Viserys and Visenya stood waiting on the manors steps waiting for Khal Drogo. The manor sitting on a cliff, ocean breeze moving the scent of flowers through the air. The nice scent only causing Visenya to be more nauseated with anxiety. Illyrio spending much on the landscaping. The grounds greenery contrasting with the sand tones of the natural environment.

**"Where is he? We only have a narrow window till Dayne and Hightower return. We didn't build their trust of how safe we are just for this savage to mess up our plans."** Viserys complained. He crossed his arms to stop fidgeting.

**"The Dothraki are not known for their punctuality."** Illyrio answered before hearing the galloping of horses. Illyrio always had a calm presences to him, nothing ever seemed to ruffle his feathers.

A host of Dothraki rode up to the steps. The sound of bells jingling us they rode up the dirt path.Their horses of various colors but all were covered in cloth and leather. Khal Drogo moved his horse into the front of the horde. He was an intimidating image with his large body on top of a tall horse. His chest bare but for blue paint of his shoulder and his long brown braid falling over it. Leather straped around his waist holding a deadly blade. His face bearded and intimidating with his Dark eyes piercing Visenya's. He never looked away from her captivated by her pale beauty.

_"May I present my honored guests? Viserys of House Targaryen, third of his name. The rightful king of the Andals and the First Men. And his niece Visenya Targaryen of House Targaryen"_ Illyrio greets them in Dothraki.

Viserys leans over to Visenya **"Do you see how long his hair is? When Dothraki are defeated in combat, they cut off their braid so the whole world can see their sham. Khal Drogo has never been defeated. He's a savage of course, but he's one of the finest killers alive. And you will be his queen."** Viserys knew his words were a whip, leaving invisbile marks on her soul.

**"Come forward, my dear." **Illyrio gestured her forward down the steps. Visenya doesn't hesitate and looks straight at Khal Drogo despite the fear in her eyes as he watches her move closer. As she stops a few feet from him, he studies her for a few minutes before leading his horsemen away. Not a word or gesture given.

Viserys shocked at what happen runs down to the stairs slight past Visenya. **"What happened? Where is he going?"** He exclaimed not pleased with this perceived slight.

**"The ceremony is over"** Illyrio answered.

**"But he didn't say anything. Did he like her?"**

**"Trust me, Your Grace. If he didn't like her, we'd know."** Illyrio chuckled.

* * *

Illyrio and Viserys walked on the garden balcony overlooking the sea with Visenya trailing behind them.

**"It won't be long now. Soon you will cross the Narrow sea and take back your father's throne. The people drink secret toasts to your health. The people are crying for their true king."** Illyrio spoke.

**"When will the wedding be?"**

**"Soon. The Dothraki never stay still for long."**

**"I see. Is it true they lie with their horses?"**

**"I wouldn't ask Khal Drogo that."**

**"Do you take me for a fool?**" Viserys growing angry.

**"No, I take you for a king. Kings lack the caution of common men. My apologies if I've given offense".**

**"I know how to play a man like Drogo. I give him a queen and he gives me an army."**

**"Is there not another way, Uncle. I don't want to be his queen. I just want to go home."** Visenya pleaded trying to change his mind, though she know it was hopeless.

Viserys reached his hand out taking her face slightly rough. **"So do I. I want us both to go , they took it from us. So how do we get home?"**

**"I don't know, but Arthur and Gerold must have an idea or plans. Everything they do is for us."**

**"They are muscle and all they are good for is serving their king, me. We need an army. Khal Drogo's army. I would let his whole tribe fuck you, all 40,000 men and their horses too, if that's what it takes."** His words accompanied with a brotherly kiss on her forehead as he walks away with Illyrio. Leaving her alone with her terrible worries and once again wondering when Arthur will return to protect her.

* * *

_I wonder what Visenya is doing right now. I wonder if she's learned a new song on her harp. _Arthur thought as he and Gerold rode horseback back to Pentos. They had just escorted a merchant back to Norvos.

**"We should only be a few hours away now."** Gerold said shaking the thoughts from Arthur's head.

Arthur sighed **"I know I wonder how Visenya is doing? This was our longest trip yet. She's been getting better with us being gone but I don't her to be lonely."**

**"We should probably look for a handmaid for her then. If we want to make enough money to move our plans forward, we are going to need take bigger jobs. We are lucky Varys sent us Illyrio when he did, I don't think Viserys and Visenya could take the wandering much longer, especially him."**Gerold said as his horse trotted through the sandy streets.

* * *

The Dothraki wedding was in full swing. People fighting and fucking, drinking and eating. Visenya stoically taking in the sights while her husband watches animals cooking in the heavy heat .

Viserys keeps looking over at the Khal.

**"When do I meet with the Khal? We need to begin planning the invasion."** Viserys said sipping his wine.

**"If Khal Drogo promised you a crown, you shall have it."** Illyrio answered taking in the festivities.

**"When?"**

**"When their omens favor war."**

**"I piss on Dothraki omens. I've waited 17 years to get my throne back from the usurper. I will not wait any longer." **Viserys says, turning to see a fight break on between two men because they both wanted to rape the same woman. One man finally dies having his neck slashed. The women dances with the winner as another comes up to join them.

Illyrio raises his drink to Viserys**"A Dothraki wedding without at least 3 deaths is considered a dull affair."** A man wearing Westerosi garb walks up to the Khal and greets him in Dothraki. The man turns to Visenya handing a stack of books to her as a wedding gift.

**"A small gift for the new Khaleesi. Songs and histories from the Seven Kingdoms."** the man said before continuing to introduce himself. **"Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island. I served your father for many years. Gods be good, I hope to always serve the rightful king."**

Visenya took the books with confusion. _My Father? Arthur and Gerold have never spoke of a northern man serving father._

The wind start to pick up more power.

Jorah stepped off to the side as Illyrio moved forward to give his gift to the Princess. He presented her a chest with three dragon eggs in it. Each different than the next. The first on the left side of the chest was a deep red that faded to a pale pink on the top of the egg. The one on the right side a black and white spotted egg. The one in the middle was a brilliant sea blue with silver speckles. Visenya was enraptured with the sight of them, they made her blood sing.

**"Dragons' eggs, Princess Visenya. From the shadow Lands beyond Asshai. The ages have turned them to stone, but they will always be beautiful."**Illyrio explained.

**"Thank you, Magister."** Visenya said, the man probably not knowing how much such a gift meant to her. Khal Drogo rises and moves from her side, drawing her attention from the eggs to him. Visenya moves to follow him through the crowd. Everyone they pass starts to circle around them entrapping her, the only way to move is forward.

They both stop in front of two horses, one the Khal's and the other a white mare. It made her think back to Valyria, an animal companion given to her by to very different men in her life.

**"She's beautiful... how do I say thank you in Dothraki, Ser Jorah?"**

Jorah shook his head. **"There is no word for 'thank you' in the Dothraki language."** Khal Drogo walks up to her pulling her from her conversion and lifts her up on to the horse side saddle.

Viserys come over to her quickly while the Khal gets on his horse. **"Make him happy" **he says gripping her leg tightly.

Khal Drogo takes control moving both horses forward down toward the coast by the water. There are blankets set up on the hard ground and the Khal dismounts and helps her down. Visenya looks deeply into the sunset staring at it, till Drogo moves to her.

Visenya is trying to hold in her trembling. She doesn't know what to expect. She starts sobbing as her fear bubbles up, when Drogo starts unwrapping her gown. He touches the tears on her face wiping them away.

**"No"** Drogo says looking into her eyes.

**"Do you know the Common Tongue?"**

**"No" **

**"Is 'no' the only word you know?"**

**"No"** He says finally as he takes her gown off, letting it fall to the ground. Visenya's arms shoot up to cover her chest, a whimper escaping from her. Drogo rips her arms down from her chest. He rubs her neck before moving to her face. He bends her down to the ground, his body pressed behind her. The tears keep rolling down her face when he physically claims her as his Khaleesi.

* * *

**_Sorry for the delay, I've had this chapter done for a few days but I wanted to add a few more details._****_Thank you for all your comments they really mean alot to me since this is my first fanfic. _**


	4. The Kingsroad

Thank you everyone for your support and wanting me to continue updating. I will be trying to update at least once a week with the holidays coming up. Your support means a lot to me. Thank you.

**speech**

_thoughts_

**_foreign language_**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Kingsroad

* * *

_Caravan to Dosh Khaleen_

Visenya looked over the Dothraki from her silver mare, Vhagar. It was fascinating seeing the way everyone moved so cohesive. She couldn't wait to learn more about her people and their way of life. Ser Jorah had been telling her some facts but mostly he was teaching her the language. Knowing her life and relationship with her people would get better with looked down her pink dress.

_Maybe I should also get some new clothes to fit in more._

The desert heat setting nicely in her bones. Her long grey hair loose down her back in long waves to her waist except for a lone braid hanging down the right side of her head.

The Dothraki surrounding her moving at a steady pace as this was a part of her daily life. Her eyes caught on her husband commanding figure riding ahead of the group. His braid swing behind in sync with his horse's movement.

It was as hypnotic as his deep eyes.

**"You should drink something, my lady... and eat something. You'll need your strength till we stop."** Jorah said pulling out some horse jerky from his saddle bag. he handed to her before grabbing a water pouch.

**"Isn't there anything else?"** Visenya hated to whine but she was getting sick of the horse meat.

**"The Dothraki have two things in abundance: grass and horses. People can't live on grass. In the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai, they say there are fields of ghost grass with white stalks as pale as milk that glow in the night. It murders all other grass. The Dothraki believe that one day it will cover everything. That's the way the world will end... It'll get easier."** Jorah tried to reassure her.

Visenya sighed and ate the jerky before swallowing down some water. She looked back behind her toward her Uncle. The scowl on his face couldn't get any bigger,

Arthur was riding next to him watching him, he had the same displeased look on his face since him and Gerold arrived after wedding after her and Drogo had left. He almost raised his hand to Viserys for forcing me into his plan.

Arthur also didn't like Ser Jorah, due to his exile to Essos. He wouldn't tell her either why Ser Jorah was exiled and he had warned her about revealing her heritage. Arthur did trust him so she had to play along with being Viserys sister instead of niece. She hoped they could start getting along, all this tension and anger shimmering in the air just made the journey more tiring.

She had thought she'd be used to horseback by now since she used to ride when she was younger, but the strain in her thighs and back was horrible. It probably didn't help her husband was so big compared to her.

Doreah had told her the pain would lessen with time. It was nice to have a female opinion.

* * *

Dothraki Camp

Visenya was lead off to her and the Khal's tent by her maids. Leaving Jorah and Viserys alone with Arthur and Gerold.

**"We're still not far from Pentos, Your Grace. Magister Illyrio extended his hospitality. You'd be more comfortable there."** Jorah spoke to Viserys, knowing his displeasure of all the riding and traveling.

**" I have no interest in hospitality or comfort. I"'ll stay with Drogo until he fulfills his end of the bargain and I have my crown."** Viserys said crossing his arms over his chest.

**"As you wish, your grace."**

**"Well, Mormont as brutish as this life is, I suppose it is preferable to beheading. What did Ned Stark want you for? Buying from a slaver?"**

**"Selling to one... Some poachers I caught on my land."**

**"Under my reign, you won't be punished for such nonsense. You can rest assured of that."**

Arthur and Gerold looked at each other knowing Viserys was delusional if he let that crime happen.

* * *

_The Kingsroad_

The royal party stopped along side the road, setting up tables of food and wine. King Robert and Ned Stark spoke reminiscing of their lives.

**"Gods, this country! I've half a mind to leave them all behind and keep going."** King Robert said drinking wine, though some of it spilled out of his mouth into his beard.

The royal party had just left Winterfell castle with a dour air. The youngest Stark child, Bran had fallen from a tower and still hadn't woken when they left. Ned's eldest Robb stepping up as Lord of the keep with his father leaving South to become Hand of the king.

**"I've half a mind to go with you."** Ned Stark replied looking over at his children, Sansa and Arya.

**"What do you say, just you and me on the Kingsroad, swords at our sides, a couple of tavern wenches to warm our beds tonight."**

**"You should have asked me 20 years ago."**

**"There were wars to fight, women to marry... We never had the chance to be young."**

**"I recall a few chances."**

**"There was that one... Oh, what was her name? That common girl of tours? Becca? With the great big tots you could bury your face in."**

**"Bessie. She was one of yours"**

**"Bessie! Thank the gods for Bessie and her tits. Yours was ... Aleena? No. You told me once. Meryl?"**

**"Ashara."** Ned replied grimly. She had thrown herself from the Palestone Sword, one of the towers of Star fall, into the sea. She had miscarried and couldn't stand living in this world without her child and her brother, Arthur across the narrow sea.

**"That's it. Supposedly the most beautiful women in Westeros. Your sister was the real beauty. That damed Dragon took all the beauty from this world. He should have suffered more. I won't be happy till every dragon is dead bleeding in front of my eyes."**

**"They are across the sea and no threat to you. They have nothing, no power, no money and army."** Ned trying to calm Robert down. He would do anything to,. protect his Niece from his best friend.

**"There was a rider in the night. Visenya Targaryen has wed some Dothraki horselord. We should send her a wedding gift. A knife, a good sharp one, and a bold man to wield it."** Robert stabbed a knife into the table.

**"She's a little more than a child."** Barely older than her mother and already married to a trained killer. I hope Arthur and Gerold are protecting her.

**"Soon enough that child will spread her legs and start bleeding."**

**"Tell me we're not speaking of this."**

**"Oh, it's unspeakable to you? What her father did to your family... That was unspeakable. What Rhaegar Targaryen did to your sister... the woman I loved. I'll kill every Targaryen I get my hands on." **Ned hid is discontent with Robert's declaration. Robert never loved the real Lyanna, he loved a dream that could never come true.

**"But, you can't get your hands on this one, can you?"**

**"This Khal Drogo, it's said he has 100,000 men in his horde."**

**"Even a million Dothraki are no threat to the realm, as long as they remain on the other side of the Narrow Sea. They have no ships, Robert."**

**"There are still those in the Seven Kingdoms who still call me Usurper. If the Targaryen boy crosses with a Dothraki horde at his back, the scum will join him."**

**"He will not cross. And if by chance he does, we'll throw him back into the sea."**

**"There's a war coming, Ned. I don't know when, I don't know who we'll be fighting, but it's coming."**

* * *

_Dothraki Camp_

Visenya was numb to her husband pumping his hips into her backside. This position was emotionless and the act disconnected in her mind. Was this normal in marriage? Or did love somehow change this act from base connection to something to be desired.

Drogo finished, pulling out and moving to the side. It didn't take long for him to find sleep.

Visenya pushed her chest up and looked over at her husband. Was he happy with her or was she a disappointment? Did she need to worry about what this meant for her future.

She moved out of bed, walking over to her precious dragon eggs. Running her fingers over the scales of each of them before going back to the bed to rest.

* * *

_The next morning_

**"Have you ever seen a dragon?"** Visenya asked. Her and her handmaids were sitting in her tent.

Jhiqui was a women of similar height to Visenya with cooper skin and black hair. Unlike the other two maids Irri and Doreah she was bigger boned with wide hips and heavy breasts.

Irri had similar coloring Jhiqui except her skin tone was lighter. Irri helped Visenya learn the Dothraki language and customs when Jorah was busy.

Unlike the other two, Doreah was bought by Illyrio from a pleasure house for Viserys as a wedding gift for Visenya. Her blonde hair and blue eyes matching her Lynese heritage.

The three of then knelt around Visenya brushing her hair and rubbing her aching muscles. Visenya's dragon eggs were sitting on a coal pyre stand next to her. Every once and while Doreah would stroke the embers to keep them warm.

**"Dragon gone, Khaleesi."** Irri answered.

**"Everywhere? Even in the east?"** Visenya questioned.

**"No dragon. Brave men kill them. It is known."**

**"A trader from Qarth told me that dragons come from the moon."** Doreah chimed in brushing Visenya's beautiful hair.

**"The moon?"** Visenya looked up at Doreah. She hadn't heard that tale before from her books.

Doreah nodded her head** "He told me the moon was an egg, Khaleesi, that once there were two moons in the sky. But one wandered too close to the sun and it cracked from the heat. Out of it poured a thousand thousand dragons and they drank the sun's fire."**

**"Moon is no egg. Moon is goddess... wife of sun. It is known."** Irri disagreed and Jhiqui nodded.** "It is known".**

Visenya looked at them and dismissed them. Irri and Jhiqui left the tent.

**"Leave me with her. Why did the trader from Qarth tell you these stories?"** Visenya gestured for Doreah to sit next to her.

**"Men like to talk when they're happy. Before your brother bought me for you, it was my job to make men happy."**

**"How old were you?"**

**"I was nine when when my mother sold me to the pleasure house."**

**"Nine?!"** Visenya was shocked and disgusted. No child should ever have to live like that.

**"I didn't touch a man for three years, Khaleesi. First you must learn."**

Visenya thought about her words. **"Can you teach me how to make the Khal happy?"**

**"Yes"**

**"Will it take three years?"**

**"No, Khaleesi."** Doreah smiled at Visenya.**"Come lay down. I'll show you."**

Visenya moved over and laid flat on her furs. Her head propped up on the pillows.

Doreah moved to sit on Visenya's pelvis.

**"First, you must look into his eyes always. Love comes in through the eyes. It is said that Irogenia of Lys could finish a man with nothing but her eyes."**

**"Finish a man?"**

**"Kings traveled across the world for a night with Irogenia. Magisters sold their palaces. Khals burned her enemies just to have her a few hours. They say a thousand men proposed to her and she refused them all."**

**"Well, she sounds like an interesting woman. I don't think that Drogo would like it with me on top."**

**"You will make him like it, Khaleesi. Men want what they've never had. And the Dothraki take slaves like a hound takes a bitch. Are you a slave, Khaleesi? Then don't make love like a slave."**

Visenya flipped Doreah on to her back with Visenya taking position between her legs.

**"Very good, Khaleesi. Out there he is the mighty Khal, but in this tent, he belongs to you."**

**"I don't think that this is the Dothraki way."**

**"If he wanted the Dothraki way, why did he marry you?"**

* * *

_That night_

Drogo came into their tent stripping his belts and weapons. He moved toward the bed grabbing Visenya's s shoulders to turn her face down.

**"No" **She said holding herself still. Drogo tried to force her down harder but she resisted. She grasped his arm and stood up pressing him to sit down with her hands on his chest. She moved into his lap.

**_"No, no. Tonight I would look upon your face_"** Visenya putting her Dothraki in practice. She pressed her lips to his, moving her hands from his chest up to his neck and face. She kept kissing him while moving her gown up so she could straddle him her legs on each side of his. Rubbing her hips in to his in tight circles.

His manhood growing stiff against her pelvis. His hands coming up over her legs, up her hips to cup her breast and ass. They kept kissing for a few minutes while Visenya worked up her nerve to touch his penis.

She cupped him with one hand moving her hand up and down, the crown leaking pre cum. She lifted her hips over his manhood before sinking down from tip to base. Her mouth dropping down releasing a moan.

Drogo moved his mouth to her neck kissing, sucking, and biting under her jaw, he trusted his hips up. Visenya looked into his eyes before moving hips up and down on his length. His hips thrusting up to meet hers. The pleasure building between them before it erupted, Drogo spilling his seed into her womb.

Visenya panted against his shoulder as he laid them on their sides pulling her to rest her head on his chest, her leg between his. Visenya smiled into his chest kissing it lightly before falling into slumber.


End file.
